


Cold Moon

by Fino_Al_Cielo



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Military, Character Death, Crossdressing, Empire vs Rebels, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Mutsuki Hajime, Gen, I don't know if I'd be able to do justice to the characters personalities (especially Tsukipro's), Light Angst, Manipulation, Nothing explicit, Original Character Death(s), Rebellion, Rebels, Secret Identity, Secrets, Slow Romance, Tragedy, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fino_Al_Cielo/pseuds/Fino_Al_Cielo
Summary: Cold Moon—a hexad with monstrous strength and magical abilities. They worked for the nefarious Bianca Empire, steadily gaining favor with the Emperor with their constant wins. And soon, they became the group most called upon after their aid in toppling the power balance between the Rebels and Empire, allowing the Empire to gain an upper hand.However, even the Empire could not have ever seen this coming. It was due time for the Rebels to regain their power.Tumblr||Twitter





	1. Vita Iniqua Est

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there are any spelling/grammatical errors! I'm also open to constructive feedback so don't be hesitant. Hopefully, the summary was eye catching ^^" 
> 
> To be honest, I just finished re-watching Code Geass for the umpteenth time and this fic was inspired. Hence, the subjugating Empire ^^" 
> 
> Also, I've already left a bunch of clues within just this chapter + summary, so if you find them (which would be unlikely) then let me know your thoughts~

**Chapter 1: "Vita Iniqua Est" | Life is not fair**

Inspired mainly by Code Geass and Tsukino Empire

* * *

**Year 2252 - The End of a Democracy**

It was heartbreaking for all the citizens of the Heiwa Empire to see the current (now former) royal family being buried in quick succession. They were loved by not only their citizens for their peaceful laws but also by their neighboring allies for their intelligence and grace.

Saddening. That's was the one word that could be used to describe their deaths. 

The family were caught unfortunately in a major magic accident. The Royals refusing to retreat to the end lines for their protection, opting to aid the citizens in need. However, it came with a great cost—the loss of three major influential lives.

The ambiance of the funeral was melancholic and somber, no joy expressed by the masses of people that attended. 

Women found weeping for the gentle and kind Empress while males bowed their heads for the respect of their now former Emperor and heir. That day, countless rows of people, enrobed in black, could be seen grieving for their loss. 

It truly was tragic sight.

The only thing the royal family had left behind, besides their remains, was the cold and empty throne, strewn pitifully away.

That was the end of the peaceful times and the start for three years and half filled with anguish and the desperate need for survival.

What was once a flourishing and promising country had morphed into a vile and unimaginable beast—dismembered corpses found scattered upon every other doorstep.

Mercy was not known to those who fought for the throne, only power and greed.

Unsuspecting civilians were caught between a power struggle of the nobles who could care less about the lives lost and cared more of their own demonstration of superiority.

It truly was tragic what the loss of their royal family could do to a country. 

* * *

**Year 2256 - The Beginning of an Absolute Monarchy**

As the civil war raged on, the more hopelessness grew—desperation began to reek off of the meagre number of survivors.

The numbers within the country had rapidly dwindled - many being brutally slaughtered. Only a handful of people had the possibility of taking refuge in a neighbouring country. 

But the damage had been done. The once mighty country now retained a tarnished reputation.

A country that could not settle its dispute with peaceful conferences. A country that only knew the value of money and not of people.

A country... that was unstable without a ruler.

And it was after 1246 days of living in terror and desolation that things began to change directions.

Suddenly, a neutral noble who participated in neither the war nor the rescue of civilians, rose and toppled the remaining competitors— seizing utter control of the now reduced to ashes country.

And while the shock rooted the people to their place, there was also a faint underlying sense of anger brewing which was overlooked due to their elation of the war finally, _finally_ ending.

However, the question still remained buried under the numerous debris and remains of people: Why didn't they stop the war when they could have done so? 

The ruthlessness, the strength, the charisma, the _power _the noble had could have ended the war when it was just forming.

But no-one had the mental capacity to look deeper into the oddly suspicious timing of their interference. 

The day the new Emperor settled over the country, it was as though a blanket of darkness had been placed upon them— the black suited bodyguards lined up in rows while the start of the Bianca Empire was declared.

It was a joyous moment for the civilians, basking as rain descended upon their lands, mist swirling about as though they were gauzy curtains.

June 1st — the day that marked the official end of the war and the start to another future—the start to the Bianca Empire.

Repairs began almost immediately and by October, the country had mainly regained its former, although still lacklustre, atmosphere. Civilians were granted everything—money to buy clothes, food, land—as long as they provided something in return to the Emperor. Many took it upon themselves to enlist their children in the military—to protect their nation.

And eventually, people returned to their former lives, giving their complete support to the new Empire that had begun. Everyone enjoyed the prosperity after the long and gruesome war. 

...But not everything was as it seemed. 

It took a while but the people eventually noticed the subtle changes in the wording of the laws. But by then, it was too late.

The Emperor favored the rich who scrambled to endeavour themselves to their new lord, taxes doubled, certain donations necessary to be given at a specific time, shorter deadlines to pay their taxes... and the list continued. 

There were many who were not of noble status. And these were the people who suffered the most. And so, protests arose, not once disturbing the peace that had settled in.

Protests that were silenced with violence. 

Once more, the streets were filled with the sounds of gunshots and magic bombs, never letting anyone live who merely showed signs of protesting.

And on Christmas—a month after these 'upheavals' as coined by the Emperor—a parade was held within the country, showcasing the severed head of those who dissented. That was the day when the Emperor subdued everyone under his rein. 

It was truly the start to another future.

A future that contained more despair than any freedom.

That was when reality settled in—it explained the reason why the noble had not acted before; the reason for their quick and smooth ascension to the throne.

It was because they were stealthily waiting for their preys to take each other out before they took control.

They wanted to _rule_.

* * *

Several years passed by with people lived under fright, under oppression as the Bianca Empire began to expand its domain—forcefully invading other neighbouring lands as they took-over them. 

The waves the Emperor made caused many of the people to eventually accept the controlling reign. Nobles found applauding the Emperor for taking the initiative, for expressing his strength. 

The military of the Bianca Empire becoming one of the most fearsome existence in history. 

And for those who couldn't accept it, just hearing the word 'Emperor' was enough of a deterrent towards any words spoken against the current Emperor.

But as always, to any Absolute Monarchy ruling with subjugation was bound to face riots. 

And so, multiple revolts began—this time as equally violent as the Empire's military was, understanding that it was, once again, a kill or be killed situation. 

If gunshots or magic wouldn't kill them, then it would be the lack of food and sustenance.

And yet, these revolts made no dent in the Empire's influence... that is until the rise of Tsukino Rebels in the year 2270. 

With that came their most troublesome group for the Empire, because this group was not only successful in their endeavors with just six members, _no-one_ was aware of their identities. 

Their name was Six Gravity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this was written at like 1am when I should have been sleeping, but my brain for some reason always produces better vocabulary and imagery when I'm half asleep. But like, I don't even know if I would be able to continue this to the end, but I'll try my best. 
> 
> I have the plot planned out... now it's just time to put it in words. [That's the hardest part of all ^^"]
> 
> (P.S Is it just me or do I seem to prefer Gravi more than any other groups? For some reason (even though I love both Gravi and Procella), I always seem to give Gravi more focus?)


	2. Alea Iacta Est

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would take me a while to post Yin & Yang's next chapter due to reasons so I posted this one. Enjoy!
> 
> A bunch of clues have been packed in this chapter and well, I'm really curious to your theories so either let me know here, Twitter [[@FinoalC](https://twitter.com/FinoalC) ] or on Tumblr [@FinoalCielo.](https://finoalcielo.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also let me know how the story seems so far, comments and likes always motivate me xD

**Chapter 2: "Alea Iacta Est" | The Die is Cast**

**Note:** The Area/Number thing was inspired by Code Geass, so if anyone's confused (since I also modified it to suit this story) check the anime/wiki page out. If you still don't understand then feel free to leave a message and let me know~

**I'm also open to any critiques and feedback, so don't hesitate :D**

* * *

**Year 22XX - February**

⌜Initium! We're surrounded!⌟

⌜Same here. Plan F is our only choice now, Ver⌟

⌜Roger! ...Be careful⌟

⌜All of you too⌟

It was the echoes of the deafening roar of a waterfall resonating in the air that made the figure mentally curse. Reaching a seemingly dead-end on the roof, the figure glanced right in front of him as his eyes trailed the water cascading down a series of rocky footholds, noting the vicious torrents falling by made even worse by the storm that was impeding the nation. Even as the water reached the ground, waves were created from the force of the fall, waves that could ensnare a person in its ferocity. 

_'Today doesn't seems to be my luck,'_ the figure idly thought as spun around to face the oncoming guards, all armed.

"It seems you've finally met your dead-end," the leader of the group said haughtily. "Why don't you just give up? I'm sure the Emperor would _love _to get to know you as you spend the rest of your lives in prison."

Both sides stared at each other at a standstill before thunder struck behind the figure who seemed to not only relax within the presence of the guards but also reward them with a rather slow smirk. It unsettled the militants for the smirk was rough on its edges, a dark promise visible of slicing them to pieces, not showing mercy to even a pound. 

The effect only worsened when the weather seemed to compliment the rebel in front of them, as though Mother Nature chose the rebel over the Empire. 

"Don't you know?" the black haired questioned mockingly, the storm _howling_ as they replied. "Six Gravity always manages to do the impossible by _surviving_ through impossible means."

And right as the figure tauntingly said that, they stepped back from the pathway, stepping into midair as they allowed gravity do its work. Their eyes steadily closed, as they fell down from a rather tall 4 story building, able to hear the shocked exclaims of the guards above. 

The image of the black clouds sprawling across the sky, as rain thundered was the last thing that could be seen before a large impact was made with the ferocious waves below. 

The only thought that remained before being enveloped by the sweet darkness of oblivion was the faint hope of seeing their family again. 

A hope that seemed to have fallen upon the deaf ears of God. 

* * *

**Year 22XX - April**

"We can't continue this any longer," a male voice finally broke the silence that had settled upon the room as though it were a blanket of depression.

The commander could only release a weary sigh as the blunt truth resounded in every crevices of the room, forcing him to lean back in the chair in defeat. Already, he felt grey hairs forming when he was merely in his late thirties. An age where he should have been enjoying his time with his family. 

But these people in front of him, they'd become his family when he'd taken responsibility for them—who, compared to him, were just kids. Kids who had been forced to participate in this war.

And while he could not truly digest the truth, he was grateful for the words spoken with not hatred, but remorse. 

Many had called him crazy, that he was out of his mind enlisting their help for they won't be able to do anything, but when his own blood and friends could not stand by him, these kids did. Kids who did not know of him; kids who had no obligation to him and yet they proved them wrong countless time. 

His kids who had just faced their worst nightmare... Already, he was shook to his core just by the knowledge that—

Snapping himself away from the painful thought, he wondered just how badly scarred the kids were, if he were this frightened? Surely, they must be more rattled than he ever would be. 

"I know, I know..." he whispered mournfully. "Did you find—"

"We couldn't," another one, who stood besides his friend, said, eyes casted away in sadness. "We looked through everything... i-it's just not possible anymore—not for us."

"And here I'd thought that taking the prince from the castle would be the worst scenario we went through," Mikoto said humourlessly. "Now even this tops it."

"I'm sorry," the teen replied back, lips quivering— in fright? sadness? maybe both... 

"No, it's not your fault," Mikoto refuted immediately, eyes softening as he took in the dejected looks. "You've done your best. You always have. _Never_ doubt that."

Here, the commander of Tsukino Rebels took in a deep breath, the others remaining silent as their commander regained his bearings.

"Will we ever meet again?"

"Yes," the first speaker responded softly. "Of course we would. You're our family too. We would never abandon you, no matter what happens."

Closing his eyes, he thought back to all the victories they had achieved, of all the excitement they had with their progress. But all of it... was about to end. Because things had taken for a different turn—because they could no longer continue, not with what happened—

"I see," he finally responded back, eyes still clenched shut, voice coming out choked from the emotions he was going through. "I thank you for all the work you've done for us— for me."

The group smiled, however pained, and nodded in respect. They could say nothing else to the man, nor comfort him, because it would only be running away from reality. And right now... they themselves couldn't say anything— too caught up within their own sadness. 

"It's time for Six Gravity to disband."

Tsukino Mikoto was left with nothing but a gaping hole in his heart filled with doubts and regrets. 

He wondered if it would ever get easier. 

<strike>(It never did.)</strike>

* * *

**Year 2276 - December**

Life had drastically changed ever since the Bianca Empire expanded its reign to other territories.

It brought fear and terror, subjugation and misery, persecution and brutality to whichever country it conquered.

Now, the Bianca Empire ruled over 1/3 of the world—proving themselves to be the most powerful Empire in existence. Nobody dared to openly fight against them for the strength of its military on a different plane than anyone had encountered.

But powerful never equated to merciful.

Because whenever it assimilated a nation/territory/city/country, a system was introduced-a system of 'Area' and 'Numbers.'

While 'Area' referred to the regions/nations that had been ruthlessly subjugated to the Emperor's will, 'Numbers' referred to the people living within the Area.

And each Area was given a number, in the order of its dominance. Within Japan itself, there were 10 Areas-with the Kanto region called 'Area 7.'

(Nobody ever understood why somebody of their descent would subjugate them? The Bianca Empire began from Kyoto, from Japan, so why were they being mistreated?)

The only ones who exempted from being called a 'Number' were Nobles who were to be treated as prized and important individuals. And it was these handful of nobles within each Area that managed the land—they were called 'The Nobles Council.'

And from each Noble Council, there was at least one or two families that regularly met up once every month with the Emperor, to report their regions status. It was one of the most heavily guarded meetings ever. This was for those who lived within Japan itself. For those who lived outside of Japan, yearly meetings were held instead.

And it was within these meetings that affected the regions future. If the Noble(s) deems the Area too lax in paying their taxes, the deadlines would shorten. However, if the Noble(s) deemed their Area to be 'fine,' they'd usually suggest an 'improvement' in the laws.

The improvements made it anything but simple to live. And it was exactly this system that the Tsukino Rebels wanted to abolish.

"We will die trying because it is our only hope in this unjust world. We will fight for our rights... and eventually, these pitiful, drowned cries will be soon heard. We just need to wait, wait for the demon that will help us because God has not, will not help regardless of our pleas.   
Remember we fight for ourselves and for those who can't. We will not let their sacrifice go to waste. We _will_ become the light in this desolate world. _Alea Iacta Est!" _  
— Motto of Tsukino Rebels by Tsukino Mikoto

* * *

6 figures donning a cloak stood atop the remains of a damaged building, all of them staring icily at the ignorant military soldiers below.

They were at one of the bases of the Empire right now, hidden from view as they scouted the area.

There were around 47 of these bases in Japan and all of them functioned for a different purpose. For example, the ones that were in the Kanto region, which now hosts the Bianca Castle (relocated from Kyoto to Tokyo), dealt with researching better methods of using Hematite—one of the best-known gemstones to use in magical workings. The bases there were the heart of the military as many of the spells and weapons were derived there and so were heavily armed.

Whereas, the ones in the Kansai region focused more on protection magic by extracting and developing Black Tourmaline. Though not as heavily armed as the ones in Kanto region, they were still defended securely.

Currently, the six were scouting a base far from their own headquarters that was located in an abandoned city in the Chugoku Region. If they remembered their history correctly, that place had been one of the two that was subjugated to an atomic bomb... but it seemed now the after-effects had finally worn off.

At least only to Tsukino Rebels—anyone else was still affected, hence why it made the perfect base for them. 

No-one would dare to walk in brazenly, not without facing repercussions to their health.

(Many in Tsukino Rebels had asked their commander as to how they were exempt from being affected, but Tsukino Mikoto only smiled mysteriously. A smile tinged with sadness.)

**Bzz.**

It was the electrical static of their comms buzzing that diverted their attention to the voice in their ear.

⌜We need you to return back to base, promptly⌟

Frowning, the oldest of the group replied, ⌜Is something wrong, Shuu?⌟

⌜..._They've_ returned⌟

Everyone's eyes widened at the information. They'd returned? Now?

⌜Really?⌟

⌜Yes and they have news.⌟

⌜Understood, we'll be there.⌟

And as much as they loathed not destroying this base, that was not the reason why they had been dispatched here. For now, they were merely scouts.

Scouts that needed to return to the base as quick as possible because _they_ were back after being absent for so long. 

Procellarum didn't have time to waste, their leader immediately teleporting them to their base.

_They_ had returned finally. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking through some latin phrases that would suit well with the "declaration of war" cry that almost all speeches have and I ended upon these two:  
Alea Iacta Est - The die is cast. (Basically latin for, "no turning back now" or "here we go"  
Sic gorgiamus allos subjectatos nunc - we gladly feast on those who subdue us
> 
> I was really tempted to do the second but chose the first cause 1) in English, it sounds vague and mysterious and 2) it's shorter to say in an actual speech xD  
Hopefully, the "motto" (more like speech) was enlightening enough.


	3. Nemo Sine Vitio Est | No One is Without Fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on Yin & Yang chapter 10, but I find that I have no motivation to finish it completely. Hopefully, the chapter should be done by the end of this month ^^" Until then, enjoy Cold Moon~

**Chapter 3: "Nemo Sine Vitio Est" | No One is Without Fault.**

* * *

**** **Year 2275 - December**

Returning to their base, Crescent Isle, was nothing difficult—all it took was a teleportation spell. But still they were careful to ensure no trail could be traced back to them or their location. 

It wasn't often that the groups teleported directly _inside_ the base. Usually it was just near the outskirts of Chugoku Region, before they activated their misdirection devices as they teleported to their base. It was tedious but necessary. 

But Procellarum had received special permission this time after all, _they _had returned after a long time. 

You see, Crescent Isle was heavily guarded despite being in a location where people would not dare to enter due to the still present radiation. Their commander had said it was for their own protection— after all, they never knew when their enemies would be able to counter the radiation. 

And so, Tsukino Rebels had made sure their network covered a few of their surrounding cities as well, to keep track of who was teleporting. 

And since using teleportation required large amounts of magic and left a magical residue behind, not everybody could do it, making it extremely easy for them to monitor those accessing it. As such, not everybody could just teleport to their general area freely—only a handful could, which were really just the leaders of the small various groups at Tsukino Rebels.

But even then, the leaders had to submit their magic readings to the Commander who fed it into the systems. This prevented anyone with unauthorized or unconfirmed teleportation to be enter their area as they would counter with psychic magic, powerful enough to cause permanent damage. 

"Welcome back, Procellarum," the system announced loud and clear when they arrived. 

"We're back," they replied absently as they all headed towards the common room, where they knew the others would be. 

<strike>(They never understood the reasoning behind the automatic greetings inputted in the system. But then again... they appreciated the normalcy in their war-filled lives.)</strike>

Opening the large doors in front of them, they focused upon the oddities in the room, people who should still be hidden in The Capital.

(Tokyo was no longer the same as it was hundreds of years ago. Now, it was divided into smaller wards, and the Capital was right in the centre, instilling fear and terror.)

"Welcome back Growth." <strike></strike>

* * *

"It happened too fast. One second we were undercover and the next, running away from our enemies." 

Everyone remained glued to their positions, sitting straight as their friends recounted of their story. They felt bad for hounding them when they're still in the infirmary but they needed to know what happened. 

<strike>(They still apologized profusely when one of them was still unconscious, having mild magic exhaustion.)</strike>

Growth, a resistance group, had been missing for a couple of weeks now and they hadn't maintained proper contact for 3 months. 

It was a long and nerve wrecking time for the rest, especially when the regular updates dwindled and eventually stopped. 

Everyone had collectively thought of the worst. 

"What happened next?" Mikoto asked softly, hands tightly clutching the pen he was holding.

Everyone felt bad him; it was after all very well known within their ranks that the commander thought of them as their friends <strike>family</strike> rather than soldiers that they are. 

"We escaped," Kouki, leader of Growth, said, "It took us an entire day to get away from them. It's also why we couldn't contact you, because we were afraid of ousting this location." 

"...Who was it?" Morihito asked gently. "Who exposed you? Who chased you? Who was it that had you on the edge that you _feared_ to contact us?" 

Growth (sans Mamoru who was still unconscious) collectively closed their eyes as they leaned back in their beds, body tensed as they reluctantly replied. 

_"Cold Moon." _

.

.

.

It was the utterance of two words that had everyone go cold. 

Cold Moon—a hexad with monstrous strength and magical abilities, working diligently with the Empire. Suddenly rising a few years ago, they effectively became a nightmare for the rebels, thwarting many of their operations. 

They were someone they didn't want to cross with, at least not heads-on. 

They were strong and most of their losses occurred because of that group. At times, the rebels wondered how they could predict their movements so well, because whenever that group participated in the fight, the rebels had a 80% chance of loosing. 

<strike>(They knew that the two times they had won against the sextet was only due to luck. After all, they were called back by the Emperor the first time and the second time, only two of the six were fighting against them.)</strike>

It was precisely because of their vast capabilities that the Emperor kept them close; kept them at his command. They were rarely deployed against them and the rebels unanimously concluded that they didn't want to demonstrate everything they had up their sleeves. 

The worst thing was, Cold Moon showed no indication of being revolted by their actions; they happily moved at the beckoning of the Emperor, did whatever he wanted... just like puppets. 

It was... nauseating. How could they just ignore the mass destruction they left behind?

"I see," Mikoto replied tersely, knuckles white.

What was there to say to that? They all knew if they got caught by Cold Moon, it was game over for them. 

The group was ruthless and efficient. 

"But how?" Kurotsuki asked, standing besides the commander as though he were a bodyguard, which he was not. "How did they find out?" 

"We don't know," Ryota groused, slightly irritated. "But they somehow did."

"We won't be able to enter the capital now," Kouki addressed to their silent commander, who merely inclined his head in acquiescence. 

Judging by the look in the commander's eyes, everyone knew that he wouldn't be letting Growth out on the field until they were completed healed. And even then, they would be kept under strict surveillance until he was satisfied. 

<strike>(Honestly, he treated them as though they were kids, which they were not. They fully knew the risks of participating in this war.)</strike>

"Our families had to 'disown' us to show their 'allegiance' to them," Ken added on after a moment. "They weren't happy." 

Everyone quirked a slight smile at that. When they'd chosen to become an active rebel, many of their families had been horrified and had quite adamantly refuted their decisions. But eventually, they gave up and despite the sadness they caused them, they continued to support them secretly. 

<strike>(Somehow, for their families, secretly meant 'making numerous anonymous donations made to Tsukino Rebels.' Honestly, it was like they were waiting to get caught.)</strike>

"Ryota and Ken were found out first," Kouki continued next. "I was next with Mamoru surviving the longest." 

"Eh? Mamoru survived the longest?" Eichi asked confusedly, glancing at the still unconscious male. With the man's naturally shy nature, they'd assumed he'd be the first one to be found out. 

"We forced him to dress up as a girl," Ryota replied. 

Everyone blinked before they understood the unspoken sentiment, a scowl adorning their face. 

It's been the same throughout history—females being regarded as meek and fragile. They were regarded as someone who always required a man to be dependent on.

And because Mamoru was dressed up as a woman, he was able to evade the militants attention long enough since nobody would take a women seriously at face value. There would always be someone who would misjudge them—especially in The Capital—and would assume they are weak. 

It truly grated the rebels nerves because they knew that wasn't true. 

Fluna and Seleas, two groups compromised of females, were fine fighters along with being proficient in healing. 

In fact, they themselves had refused to fight on the front lines, citing that they needed to _'keep some cards up our sleeves, commander.'_

Instead, they opted to remain as a healer, in an effort to paint them as those who couldn't fight; who would be 'easy hostages.'

It would be one of a surprise. Yōu and Ryota completely agreed with that because they could still remember the epic loss they faced against them after hyping them. They couldn't move for two days after that. 

Everyone had been thoroughly amused.

"You said you found some news," Shuu eventually broke the silence that had befallen upon the room, looking at the blond leader sympathetically. 

<strike>(Almost every group here, except Soara and Procellarum, had tried to infiltrate their enemies household to no avail. They were usually discovered within a few months, _always_ by Cold Moon.)</strike>

<strike>(It was frustrating. Just what kind of abilities did they have? Clairvoyance?)</strike>

Taking a deep breath, Kouki reported, "One of their bases is researching on the potential integration of magic within nuclear bombs, not to control the blast radius but to enhance the effect of it, by a tenfold." 

And with every word he said, everyone grew grimmer. Just what was the Emperor planning on doing? World domination?

The rebels couldn't think of anything else. 

"And one more thing," the hesitance in Kouki voice had everyone snapping to attention.

"What is it?" the commander asked, noting the urgency hidden within the voice. 

Growth looked at everyone gravely before Ryota reported, "One of the towns not far from here, Amaryllis... the Emperor is planning on destroying it. It's another town that is revolting against the Emperor and we believe that this is to instil fear within those that have been inspired by us."

There was silence for a moment before the words sunk in, leaving everyone to speak over each other. 

"Silence!" 

It was the unyielding voice of their commander that had them freezing in their tracks. And it was when he got their complete attention that Mikoto continued. 

"Tsukishiro," he addressed to the surprised male beside him. "Please go inform our Researcher teams, Vazzy and RockDown to prepare our weapons for us. Tell them to arm themselves up too as they may need to join this battle to." 

"Understood." 

"Kurotsuki, register Amaryllis as one of our territories and send a warning to the Capital that they would be invading _our_ land if they continue to act. Inform the town as well."

"Yes sir." 

"As for the rest of you," Mikoto glanced at everyone else. "One of you will destroy the base while the rest of us evacuate everyone from the town. We _will_ defend it to the best of our capabilities, understood?"

When he saw determined nods from the groups, he smiled lightly before turning to Growth. 

"Growth, I know you have just returned but I would greatly appreciate it if I were to get the details of what you know." 

"Of course, commander," Kouki replied respectfully. 

"Now, I want everyone except Growth to practice and stay on guard for the upcoming fight. No slacking allowed, understood? We have to win this!" 

"Yes!" 

_"Alea iacta est, _right?" Shun said airily, drawing a surprised look from the commander who eventually smiled. 

"Yes... _Alea iacta est." _

_"Alea iacta est!" _

Mikoto couldn't help but smile when the others repeated the latin words with more passion and ferocity than he could muster, feeling pride blooming at their growth. 

But at the same time, another emotion— _despair _— threatened to overwhelm him. These words _always_ stirred conflicting emotions as too many memories were tied in with just three words. 

Three words that meant everything to him. Three words that could invoke such a powerful hope and anticipation within the ranks. Three words that carried the weight of his duty—of encouraging the others. 

A duty that he had failed once before.

Nobody noticed the way Tsukino Mikoto's suddenly eyes tightened, nobody noticed the way the knuckles turned white. Nobody noticed the sheer _anger_ swirling in those eyes. 

The commander had failed his duty once, and that was enough for the Empire to have gained an upper hand. 

Tsukino Mikoto hated it. 

* * *

**Bang!**

Mikoto glared at the wall in front of him, cracking from the ferocity of his punch. 

"Damn the Emperor," he muttered under his breath, eyes taking on an unholy gleam. "Damn him."

Pulling away from the wall, Mikoto glared at the room in general, not knowing what else to take his anger out on. It had only been a few minutes after everyone had left for practice, but already he could feel his anger continue to mount. 

It always happened, whenever he had to think about his failed duty. A failure he never mentioned to anyone, letting it fester within himself. 

<strike>(He could never let anyone know the truth for it _crush_ their spirits.)</strike>

"I sent them there so that they could be safe, so that they could recover," he hissed to no-one. "But to think the Emperor would make them... ugh!"

He cut himself short as he forced himself to sit on the couch, breaths turning ragged as his emotions raved inside of him before eventually they doused. 

"...I should never have let them go," he whispered in regret, looking longingly at the ceiling. "I should have kept them with me. I should never have—"

Mikoto closed his eyes as memories threatened to overtake his senses. He needed to calm down, he knew that, but he also knew that he couldn't. The grief, the regret, it was too strong for him to chain down. 

**Crack!**

He stared with despondent eyes as the glass in front of him shattered from the intensity of his rising magic. 

Right... he needed to calm down now, before anyone else could know feel his magic fraying. Magic always responded to the person's emotions, even felt like the person, so everyone needed to keep themselves in check. 

After all, any emotion that exploded tended to have very devastating results. 

Even as he calmed down <strike>_(he didn't want to calm down! He didn't! He wanted to—)_</strike>, the commander of Tsukino Rebels couldn't help but stare rather interestedly at the tiny fragments of the broken glass. 

He wanted the Bianca Empire to be broken exactly like that. Into such tiny fragments that it would never be able to put itself back together. 

His eyes gleamed in the lone room, a promise seen within them. 

"I swear I will get you back..._ Spondeo* _Six Gravity."

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the Capital.**

"It seems they've escaped." 

"So it seems," a cool voice replied, the person opting to lean back comfortably in her chair as five others stood to give report. 

"What should we do now?" One of the five asked in curiosity. 

"Well, we don't have orders right now, so that's not something we need to worry about," the leader replied, her posture radiating power and confidence as the amethyst eyes sharpened. "When we do get our orders though, be prepared to drop everything. After all, we can't let them win." 

And the smile spread across their faces a little too slowly, as though they were trying to identify any hidden nuances behind the words. Then they grinned, the temperature of the room dropping as they did so for the grin was anything but kind.

The grin was packed with malice and spite, animosity and anger; emotions so visible in the darkened room of theirs. It was a cheshire grin of sorts, the kind that was so wide it was more as if they wanted to eat someone, preferably their enemies. 

A look that was replicated on their leader's face, who could only chuckle amusedly for their reactions. 

_"Ita vero,** _Hajime-sama." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how the chapter was. I love reading all your thoughts!  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Latin is truly a dead language and I'm not fluent in it, so please correct me if I'm wrong.  
* - I promise/pledge  
** - Used in the context of 'yes.' There really isn't a definitive "yes" in Latin but variations of it so yeah. Ita Vero usually translation "thus truly."


End file.
